


Bifurcación en el camino de los sueños

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [21]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Hopeful Ending, Men Crying, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 18] Las intersecciones en la vida no son de arriba y abajo, tampoco de adelante y atrás; porque siempre es seguir caminando sin importar la dirección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bifurcación en el camino de los sueños

**Bifurcación en el camino de los sueños**

La noticia cayó como una bomba justo dos semanas y tres días antes de que su tiempo en Hamburg terminara oficialmente tal cual estaba planeado. De la mano de David Jost, su ahora ex manager, y justo pasado el fin de semana después de que celebraran a lo grande el haber terminado su primer disco completo del que esperaran, fuera el inicio de una larga trayectoria como banda, de ellos cuatro como Tokio Hotel.

Una simple oración que rompió sus expectativas con crudeza: —Sony rescindió el contrato, no habrá disco y tampoco trabajaremos más juntos —dicho del propio David, quien apenas había podido verlos a los ojos al decirlo; a él también le dolía, pero se lo guardó bien por el bien de todos.

El sueño estaba roto y los fragmentos aún filosos del borde.

 

—Tomi, tiene que ser una broma... —Alcanzó Bill a musitar antes de derrumbarse por completo sobre el suelo en una pila de brazos y piernas.

—Chicos, en serio lo siento —prosiguió David su discurso ensayado de antemano—. No es por ustedes, han hecho un magnífico trabajo pero...

—¡Pero lo siento, están fuera! Así como si nada, ¡eh! —Gritó Tom con las manos apretadas en sendos puños. Estaba tan furioso y ofuscado como un perro de pelea, al grado en que no sabía si preocuparse por Bill para darle un hombro sobre el cual llorar y consolarlo por la pérdida, o morder a quien se le pusiera enfrente por haber lastimado a su gemelo—. ¡Y una mierda, Dave! ¡No lo sientes ni una milésima como nosotros! ¡No sabes nada!

En la misma habitación y portando expresiones desconsoladas, Georgie y Gustav se contenían para no llorar por igual.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer —insistió Georgie con un temblor en el cuerpo que se manifestó en su voz—. Nos hemos esforzado tanto, Dave. Lo dimos todo por este disco; sangre, sudor, ahora también lágrimas...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no se imaginan cuánto lo siento —se mesó el cabello su hasta entonces manager—, pero no es una decisión mía. Esto viene desde los altos mandos y es su palabra final con respecto a este asunto. De nada sirve apelar, ellos ya dictaron su sentencia y es inamovible.

—Vamos a demandar —amenazó Tom con furia, arrodillado al lado de Bill y sujetándolo con un brazo firme—. No pueden sólo anular nuestro contrato porque sí. Los demandaremos y ganaremos, van a ver.

David suspiró. —No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedíselos, excepto aconsejarles que no lo hagan. Será una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, no van a llegar a ningún lado.

—Trabajamos duro estos últimos tres meses y también antes de eso —dijo Gustav, el más tranquilo de todos pero con una fea sensación de náusea que hacía a todo en la habitación dar vueltas cual tiovivo—. Ellos no pueden nada más así... No... No es justo. —Cerró los ojos justo a tiempo para que dos gruesos lagrimones le corrieran a ambos lados del rostro—. No es justo —repitió—. Simplemente no lo es.

Y no, no lo era. David al menos había tenido la decencia de admitir que la disquera a la que pertenecía, la internacional Sony BMG, estaba actuando mal, pero atado de manos como estaba por contrato y en el papel oficial de abogado del diablo, nada podía hacer al respecto. Para él, también era una pérdida irremplazable, dicho de su propia voz.

Su opinión no había valido ni la saliva gastada en explicarles cómo de pronto sus sueños de fama y fortuna se habían visto truncados sin mayor explicación que un “lo siento, no son lo que buscábamos, muchas gracias y hasta luego, que la puerta no les golpee el trasero al salir“ y que dolía por el tiempo y la energía desperdiciados en grabar un disco hasta el final y no recibir nada por ello.

—Chicos...

—Ahórratelo, David —murmuró Bill aún con la cabeza gacha y mechones de cabello ocultando parte de su rostro—. De ahora en adelante, nosotros tampoco queremos tener nada que ver con ustedes. Se pueden ir a la mierda por lo que me importa ahora mismo, sin ofender.

Jost tragó saliva, visiblemente afectado por las palabras del menor de los gemelos, que a pesar de no tener aún ni los catorce años, hablaba con la vehemencia de un adulto que lo había perdido todo.

—¿Para cuándo necesitan que desocupemos el departamento? —Preguntó después, enfocado más en las cuestiones prácticas que en lo mucho que le dolía el orgullo.

—Aún pueden quedarse las dos semanas que restan de agosto —transmitió su ex manager las instrucciones exactas que le habían dado desde la disquera.

—Nos queremos ir lo antes posible —afirmó Bill por todos, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camiseta y apartando el brazo de su gemelo sin gran consideración, aunque tampoco agresivo—. Aún queda llamar a nuestros padres y… —Suspiró—. Antes del fin de semana estaremos fuera.

Era miércoles, y tanto Tom como Georgie y Gustav hicieron una mueca al imaginarse lo pesado que sería empacar sus pertenencias con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

—Además… —Prosiguió el menor de los gemelos—. Quiero una copia de cada una de nuestras canciones y un contrato que especifique que nadie puede utilizarlas o reproducirlas sin nuestra autorización.

David asintió. —Entendido.

—Y Dave…

—¿Sí?

—Sé que no es tu culpa, pero ahora mismo te odio y te deseo lo peor.

Su ex manager volvió a suspirar. —Los dejaré por el resto del día entonces. Intenten no destrozar el departamento o cometer alguna locura. Volveré en la noche con cena y entonces podremos hablar de las opciones que nos quedan.

—Ninguna jodida opción —musitó el menor de los gemelos, alzando por primera vez la vista desde que Jost había dicho que tenía malas noticias por discutir y clavando sus ojos irritados en los del adulto—. Vamos a regresar a Loitsche y es todo. Tokio Hotel se desintegra.

—Oh —exclamó Georgie y fue la única. El resto permaneció en total silencio.

Convencido de que no era en absoluto bienvenido y que sobraba en esa habitación igual que lo habría hecho un saco de estiércol, David partió y los dejó para vivir lo que en años venideros todos recordarían como la peor noche jamás vivida para toda la banda.

—Regresaré a verlos más tarde —fue su promesa de la tarde al salir por la puerta pero nadie respondió nada.

Las palabras, al igual que sus ilusiones, habían desaparecido de golpe y porrazo para no volver.

 

Muchas horas más tarde y con la habitación hecha un caos entre maletas a medio hacer y cajones abiertos, algunos repletos hasta el borde y otros vacíos hasta de la pelusa habitual, Gustav y Georgie compartían la cama de la bajista, tendidos de espaldas y con los dedos entrelazados para transmitir la poca fuerza que les quedaba al otro.

—Me siento terrible, pero en comparación con Bill… —El labio inferior de la bajista tembló—. Siento como si no fuera justo que yo llorara siendo él quien más sufre. Es el sueño de su vida, yo sólo quería divertirme y con suerte ganar un poco de dinero en el proceso. No es justo para nadie, pero especialmente para él.

—Lo sé, yo me siento igual —murmuró Gustav, cerrando los ojos por un instante y recordando lo difícil que le había resultado a Tom arrastrar con el cuerpo de su gemelo hasta su habitación, puesto que Bill había pasado de llorar a voz de grito para entrar en un estado casi catatónico que daba pena de presenciar a la vez que dolía mucho.

La tarde había dado paso a la noche y ninguno de los cuatro había abandonado sus habitaciones ni siquiera cuando fiel a su palabra, David había aparecido con helado, pizza y refresco de cola para todos. Tras una hora de insistir en vano hasta que la comida se había enfriado, con todo, respetando su privacidad al no irrumpir en ninguno de los cuartos, su ex manager se había despedido igual de dolido que ellos, prometiendo volver en la mañana y ayudarlos en lo que fuera posible. Ninguna respuesta había sonado en el departamento y sólo el clic de la puerta principal había roto de vuelta la quietud del lugar.

—Sé que estaremos bien pero ahora mismo es tan horrible —prosiguió Georgie—. Mamá sonaba tan triste por el teléfono y yo sólo quería meterme a un agujero y jamás salir de ahí.

Gustav le apretó la mano; él mismo se había sentido así, y en lugar de hablar con su madre lo había hecho con Franziska, incapaz de confesar su fracaso y el posterior regreso a casa sin disco y sin futuro. Al menos su hermana había evitado sus bromas estúpidas, y consciente de que era un momento serio, le había ofrecido toda su paciencia para escucharlo y darle por completo su apoyo incondicional. “Todo saldrá bien al final, y si no es así, es porque aún no es el final”, le había dicho con una calma poco habitual en ella. El baterista había dudado de sus palabras, aún en estado de shock por la noticia de verse sin contrato y sin disquera de una misma patada en el trasero, pero conforme habían pasado las horas y la desolación había dado paso a la simple tristeza, Gustav terminó por convencerse de que el fin del mundo no podía llegar antes de su decimoquinto cumpleaños y mucho menos por algo como aquello. Ya habría otras disqueras, otros discos y otras oportunidades, estaba seguro de ello. De eso se podrían encargar los cuatro si se mantenían firmes.

—Estaremos bien —compartió su pensamiento con Georgie, los dos tan concentrados en los sucesos del día, que obviaron el hecho de que lo que hacían ahí sobre la cama de la bajista (sujetos de las manos y tan cerca el uno del otro que podría dar pie a algo más al menor roce de provocación) podría considerarse peligroso. De momento, se necesitaban más de lo que querían admitir y nada ni nadie podría convencerlos de lo contrario bajo ningún argumento y por muy cierto que fuera.

—Nosotros sí, pero Bill… —Georgie exhaló con lentitud—. No quisiera ser Tom en este mismo instante.

«Yo menos», pensó Gustav, permitiendo que la bajista rodara de costado y lo abrazara por completo con una pierna entre las suyas y un brazo posesivo sobre su pecho. De pronto Lulú no existía y en ese diminuto rincón del universo, eran sólo ellos dos compartiendo un corazón destrozado.

Lo único que tocaba por hacer era esperar un nuevo día y con ello la luz de la esperanza. De ahí en adelante, sólo el destino sabría qué camino les tocaría recorrer…

 

—Todo lo nuestro ya está en la camioneta —les informó Bill a Georgie y Gustav la misma mañana del viernes cuando aún no eran ni las siete y el sol apenas entraba por las ventanas. Vestido totalmente de negro y con unas gafas de sol en las que se reflejaba todo a su alrededor de manera impoluta, parecía listo para asistir a un funeral y no para regresar a su ciudad natal.

—Mis maletas ya están en la entrada —le respondió la bajista—, y las de Gustav están en el rellano de las escaleras.

—Bien —fue la corta respuesta del menor de los gemelos. Sin más, se cruzó de brazos y abandonó la habitación.

Georgie y Gustav intercambiaron una mirada que lo decía todo, y con lentitud procedieron a vestirse para lo que serían una jornada interminable en la camioneta, los cuatro en compañía de su voluminoso equipaje y de David, quien había insistido en acompañarlos a pesar de que era obvio, nadie lo quería en el viaje de tres y fracción de horas que los separaba de Loitsche.

El baterista fue el primero en estar listo, y tras asegurarle a Georgie que él se encargaría de subir el equipaje de ambos, se dedicó a ello con un ímpetu que un día antes no se encontraba ahí.

Mentir era inútil. Pese a que la noticia de verse sin disquera y con los sueños arrancados de cuajo aún era como una herida reciente y supurante, también extrañaba su casa y a su familia. De cualquier modo, sólo eran dos semanas las que no pasarían en Hamburg y el nuevo curso escolar también estaba por empezar. No le quedaba tiempo para lamentarse si quería que le rindiera, y esa era la realidad sobre la cual vivía.

Quizá, si algo había por lo cual entristecerse además de lo inevitable, era que dejaba atrás a Lulú, y con ello, a su amor de verano. «El segundo amor de verano», se recordó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, porque con trece y aún sin imaginarse lo que el futuro le deparaba, el primero había sido Georgie. Y de vuelta Georgie si quería contar lo que habían hecho antes de que ella rompiera en definitiva con Demian…

Despedirse de Lulú había sido terriblemente difícil. Incapaz de decírselo por teléfono, la había citado la tarde anterior para darle las malas noticias; la chica había llorado, e igual Gustav lo había hecho movido por la emoción del momento. Abrazados a mitad del parque, poco les habían importado los silbidos obscenos o los comentarios de ‘¡consíganse un cuarto!’ que no se habían esperado en llegar por parte de los transeúntes.

Con el corazón partido, Gustav había prometido llamar por teléfono, escribir cartas a la vieja usanza si lo anterior fallaba, y por supuesto, mantener esa relación sin importar la distancia. Lulú por igual se había comprometido a hacer su parte, pero no por ello decirse adiós y darse un último beso antes de ‘quién sabría cuánto tiempo habría otro’ fue más fácil; todo lo contrario. De camino regreso al departamento Gustav lloró incluso más, y necesitó de una buena media hora a solas en las escaleras para recuperarse y encubrir tanto lo irritado de sus ojos como lo ronco de su voz.

No que se sintiera avergonzado por el hecho de llorar (sólo un poco), sino porque a su modo de verlo, era traición de alto calibre. De nuevo, no llorar, sino llorar por alguien que no fuera Georgie.

Ni doce horas después, la herida dolía igual o más que antes, por lo que el baterista optó por pensar en su familia y en lo bien que le sentaría en un rato más encontrarse en su compañía para sanar los daños sufridos en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Sería lo mejor para todos, Bill incluido, pues nadie como Simone (ni siquiera Tom perfeccionaba aún su técnica ‘materna’ de consuelo a ese grado) podría hacerle pasar el amargo trago de ver sus sueños truncados de manera tan cruel.

Volver a casa y reponerse; recuperar energías y comenzar de nuevo. Era un plan, y era lo que iban a hacer porque _tenían_ que hacerlo. No les quedaba de otra. Era reincorporarse, sacudirse el polvo e intentarlo de nuevo hasta morir en el intento, para nada rendirse.

Una vez se aseguró de que el equipaje de todos estuviera en su sitio y a buen recaudo, Gustav regresó al departamento sólo para encontrar a los gemelos llorando en silencio frente a la puerta, y a Georgie de pie ante el fregadero y lavando los platos que habían usado para comer un desayuno improvisado de tostadas untadas con maní y mermelada de piña.

—No me sabría bien irme sin dejar todo limpio, ¿sabes? —Le dijo con un poco de jabón en la mejilla y la mandíbula tensa—. Quiero que sepan bien a quiénes dejaron ir y que en un día no muy lejano nos recuerden cuando nos vean en las revistas de música y digan ‘oh, pero si eran buenos chicos, muy limpios y talentosos. Hasta fregaron la vajilla el día en que les jodimos el verano’.

Como última labor en ese, su departamento a lo largo de tres meses, Gustav le ayudó a secar cada plato y a guardarlos en su lugar, los dos deteniéndose bajo el dintel de la puerta principal y compartiendo un último vistazo al interior antes de cerrar con llave y enfilar, tomados de la mano, escaleras abajo a la salida.

Una etapa de su vida había finalizado, pero otra más había dado inicio, y tocaba ver si era para bien o para mal. En opinión de Gustav, la primera opción mientras Georgie y los gemelos siguieran a su lado. Como si un camino se hubiera de visto truncado por falta de asfalto, lo que faltaba era encontrar una nueva ruta y avanzar de ahí en adelante.

Así, valía luchar por sus sueños y hacer que estos fueran cada vez más grandes y grandiosos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
